One Hundred and One Great Danes
by HopelessRomantic979
Summary: Just like the title says. Scooby and the gang are staying at their hometown for a while where Scooby meets a beautiful Great Dane. Now all the gang has to do is protect them from a women with a desire for fur and a hate for anything and everything.
1. Back in Coolsville

**Hey Guys! So I decided to publish my first story! (Grand Applause in the Background) Now, now, that's enough I don't deserve this. (Signals for everybody to keep going) Anyway, this isn't the first fanfic i've written, but its the closest one that I have that's almost finished and one of the easiest to write. Please post reviews nothing rude and I hope you enjoy the story. I will post the next chapter after I see how this does.**

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~

Third POV

It was a clear blue sky day. In the distance you can see a unique colorful van. It was green and blue with orange flowers on it. Also in orange on both sides of the car were the words "The Mystery Machine." In it were five familiar meddling kids. A red head beauty, a smart brunette, a blonde man with a love for traps, a food eating machine, and another food eating machine only this time in a large dog form. Their names were Daphne, Velma, Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo. They were all heading to a place that they all know well and no its not Paris or Hong Kong, its their very own hometown Coolsville.

"It sure feels nice to be going back home." Fred says as he is driving the Mystery Machine to their hometown Coolsville.

"No kidding. I remember when I couldn't wait to leave that little town. Now I glad to be back." Said Daphne. As she sat next to Fred.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Daphne." Velma commented, who was sitting right next to her.

"Like me too." "Yeah'r, me too." Shaggy and Scooby said while both eating a left over hoagie from their last rest stop. Only now it was filled with extra food they had in the van that came from who knows where.

"At least while we're there we'll be staying at the houses we bought before." Velma reminded them. Referring to the two houses they bought together, one for the girls the other for the boys, to stay when they weren't traveling the world solving cases.

"That's true and we will be in walking distance from each other and the park." Daphne said while thinking of times when they were younger, as kids, still living in Coolsville. Solving mysteries even at a young age.

"Speaking of that how much longer until were there Fred?" Velma asked.

"We'll be there in a little bit you guys don't worry."

"Hey guys I just remembered didn't our folks want us to meet them in the park tomorrow as a little welcome home party?" Shaggy asked while taking a bite out of his unique hoagie. Only for Scooby to eat it in one bite while Shaggy had his back turned from him and his hoagie. When he turned back to take another bite of his sandwich only to discover he bit into nothing but air. Looking at his hands then to the snickering great dane sitting across. "Scoob." Shaggy said while frowning. This only caused the large dog to snicker even more.

"You're right Shaggy I totally forgot. I believe they wanted us to be there be noon." Daphne replied as she remembered the meeting they were to have with all their parents for tomorrow afternoon in the park.

"That's right Daph. Its a good thing too; its already late so its great that were meeting at noon." Fred replied. "And would you look at that we're here." He said as he drove up to a two-story house and across the street from it was pink house.

"Great cause I don't about you, but I'm dead tired man. So I'll see you guys in the morning. Night." "Yeah'r good night." Shaggy and Scooby said while they both took their belongs up to their room in the two-story house; yawning all the way there.

"I'm with Shaggy and Scooby on this one will see you girls. Good night." Fred said as he did the same as Shaggy and Scooby. The girls following there example went towards the pink house with their stuff to get a well rested sleep. All of them waiting for tomorrow to come.

 **I know this is a short chapter but this is just to get the ball rolling. The next chapter will show the family and Scooby may or may not meet a new friend (raises eyebrows suggestively.**


	2. Picnic

**Hey guys! Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a great New Year and hear is my second chapter of this story. I hope you all like it. Just posting this story is starting to give me more confidence in my writing. I hope you enjoy it. Once you start reading you'll see that I also put in some movie easter eggs. Tell me if you can find them all.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby Doo.**

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~

Third POV

By the time they were all up and ready it was already ten till noon. They had all decided to walk since it was only around the corner from where they were. By the time they got there their parents were already there talking near a tree they use to play near when they were kids. When the Blake's, Roger's, Jones', and Dinkley's saw their kids they each went to mingle with their children respectively. Talking about their trip around the world and what they have been missing out since they left Coolsville.

"Its so great to see you guys again I missed you." Daphne said as she hugged her parents who returned the embrace.

"We've missed you too dear, but I'm sure you and your friends had a wonderful time traveling the world." Answered Mrs. Blake pulling away from the hug to get a full view of her daughter. "My you sure have grown dear," looking up to look at her friends, "you all have grown so much."

"She's right. My dear, Freddie looks as if he's grown half a foot." Mrs. Jones said. While admiring her son who had indeed grown.

"Mmooomm." Fred said embarrassed as she pinched his cheeks while his friends laughed at his embarrassment.

"Oh, let her have her fun. We miss our children so we have a right to baby you guys." Mrs. Roger said. "Which reminds me I brought some lunch for all of us to eat. We (the parents) decided to have a picnic when you guys came back."

"Did you say lunch." Shaggy said as he and Scooby stared at the picnic basket in her hand.

"Easy son, and yes she said lunch so why don't we go find a table to sit at to eat and we can talk a bit more on your trip." Mr. Roger said as he tried to make sure his son wouldn't eat any of the food before the rest of them even got a chance to have any. They were able to find a table not to far from where they were and started to dig in to the food. Since all the parents each brought their own food there was enough food even with Shaggy and Scooby around.

Scooby's POV

I had already scarfed down a third of the food by now and I took my time savior this moment. No ghost, ghouls, monsters or any mystery. Finally, we all may relax and enjoy our time here like normal people. It also helps that today was a wonderful blue sky day. I could see other dogs playing with their pets. It seemed fun and hopefully I may be able to convince Shaggy to play later. I turned back to the food so that I may finish most of it before Shaggy until a something caught my attention. Out of the corner of my eye all I saw was a gray blur, but as I turned to get a full look at the blur all I could see was the most beautiful creature on four legs. More specifically a Blue Great Dane. She walked with such grace I first thought she was an angel. The sun hit her gray coat perfectly that it seemed to shine. I let out a bark to her, but she didn't seem to have heard me. I let out a whimper to see her walk over a hill towards the other side of the park.

"Hey Scooby, are you okay?" I ignored Shaggy and with a goal in my mind I darted towards the other side of the hill, while ignoring the cries of my name from the gang and their parents. When I got to my destination all I could see was another blur of gray as she turned the corner. Following the blur I could now see that she wasn't alone. A leash was connected to her collar and a middle age man was holding the end of the leash. He was of average height and build and wore a jeans and a blue button up shirt. The gray beauty and her pet stopped on a large part of the park that was empty. Letting her off her leash that man pulled out a ball from his pocket and proceeded to play fetch with her. I admired her from a few yards away. They looked to be having fun. Her pet turned and decided to throw the ball near my direction. Noticing that the beauty was coming in my direction I picked up the ball, that landed a few feet away from me, and headed towards her. She seemed to have noticed me and had stopped a few feet away to watch me. I dropped the ball by her feet.

 **"** **I… uh.. here's your ball."** I felt like such an idiot.

 **"** **Thank you."** She said with a smile. **"My name is Bella. What's yours?"**

 **"** **Scooby Doo."** Her face showed surprised.

 **"** **You mean your The Scooby Doo from Mystery Inc.?"**

 **"** **Yeah, that's me."** I smiled at her I was now feeling more relaxed. **"I saw you early and… I.. wanted… to say.. um… you are ve…very beautiful."** I could my face turn a darker shade of red each passing second. Bella herself turned a shade of red. She looked towards the ground with a smile on her face.

 **"** **Thank you. You are much more handsome in person."** She peeked up at me and smiled.

 **"** **Um… are you new here? I was born and raised here and I think that I would be able to recognize a pretty face like yours."**

 **"** **Yes, my pet and I had just moved in about a month ago."** Speaking of which.

"Bella!" Looking back to see Bella's pet come towards up I could now see that his features were hispanic. He wore a kind smile on his face that made him seem even more welcoming. Noticing that Bella wasn't alone he looked at me with surprise before he gave another kind smile and knelt down in front of us. "It seems to me that you have made a new friend Bella." He reached out a hand towards me, but stopped a few inches in front of my face. I sniffed his hand and slowly let his hand fall softly on my head. He began to scratch behind my ear, my weak spot. "Well, aren't you a friendly one." He squinted at me. "Te parece familiar." (You look familiar.) His gaze had now shifted towards my collar. "Ohh, so your the famous Scooby Doo. I wonder where your friends are?"

"Scooby-Doo where are you!"

Third POV

The group of three turned to see the gang come up to them.

"There you are Scooby, we've been looking for you." Shaggy said as he and the gang finally caught up to them.

"So this is the famous Mystery Inc." Said the man who had now got up from his kneeling position.

"Uh, yeah. Hey thanks for finding Scooby." Said Shaggy.

"Actually he found us. Oh my where are my manners? My name is Zeus Lopez, and this is Bella." Zeus said as he referred to himself and Bella who had now seemed to be in her own little world with Scooby.

"Zeus? Like in the greek God Zeus?" Daphne asked.

"Haha, yeah my parents had a thing for greek." Zeus replied as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wait, I know you." Velma said. "Your dog Bella is the World Leading Champion Great Dane."

"Yup that's her. I've also heard that Scooby won best in show once."

"Yeah thats him. Well its been nice meeting you, but we have to go. Were having lunch with our parents." Fred mentioned.

"He's right well it was nice meeting you. Come on Scoob." Shaggy said as he and the gang walked back to their parents. Scooby didn't move at first. He had his head lay beside her to look as though they were embracing. Bella as well did not move at first, but knew they had to for the moment.

"Bark!" Bella barked to Scooby as she pulled away form him.

"Bark! Bark!" Scooby barked back to her as he did the same.

"Come on Scooby. You wanna eat don't you?" Shaggy said. Scooby followed him after that. Before fully leaving he turned back to her and saw her nod her head. Scooby happily waged his tail and went after his owner.

"What were you talking about Scoob?" Shaggy asked. Scooby didn't say anything, but continued walking until he and Shaggy met up with the gangs parents.

"I see that you guys found Scooby." Said Mr. Blake as he patted Scooby on the head who seemed happy, but unaware of his surroundings. He was day dreaming.

"We sure did, and guess what dad. We just met Zeus Lopez. His dog Bella was with him; she is the World Leading Champion Great Dane." Daphne told her father.

"Really? Well that is something. I saw him on TV when his dog Bella became the World Leading Champion Great Dane." Mr. Blake replied.

"I saw it too. I was hoping she would win." Mr. Jones commented.

"Well, we should finish our lunch. We still haven't told you much about our trip around the world." Fred said as they all sat down on the picnic table and began eating again.

 **My OC characters may have some interesting names. That is because I named them after my dogs who have passed last year. They were German Shepherds, but now we have an Australian Shepherd and we just got a Shih-Tzu three days ago (He thinks he's the size of a Great Dane). Well I hope you guys liked this chapter I will post the chapter in about a week or less. I go back to school in that time as well so will see how my schedule is.**


	3. Date

**"Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post a chapter and that it's so small, but at least you have something. I'm in college and didn't do so well last semester so my parents are breathing down my neck that I do better. That and I just moved into a new room in my apartment complex so I had a lot of stuff to do. Also I got a new puppy! Well he's my mom's dog, Milo, a Shih Tzu who thinks he's all that.**

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~

Third POV

It was peaceful. No mysteries, ghost, monster, or aliens. It was just the gang and their parents.

"Scooby aren't you hungry?" Shaggy asked the dog who was still daydreaming. He didn't seem to even notice Shaggy ask him a question.

"Maybe he's sick. Shaggy I think its best if you let him go to the house to rest. Would you like that Scooby?" Before Mrs. Rogers was able to finish her sentence Scooby had already disappeared in the direction of the house.

"Scooby sure doesn't look sick to me." Velma commented.

"Sick or no sick let Scooby enjoy his first day back at Coolsville." Daphne said. "He was probably bored with us just talking anyway."

"Like, I just hope he will be okay." Shaggy said worriedly. "I mean mysteries always seem to find us. I just hope he will be okay."

"He'll be fine Shaggy." Fred reassured. "We promised to spend the whole day with our parents. Some of the places don't even allow dogs. I think it was better that he went on his own for now. If he not at the house by midnight then will go look for him." Shaggy was still worried, but decided to follow Fred's words and worry about it later.

When Scooby heard Shaggy's mom say if he wanted to go back to the house he sprinted towards the house, but he didn't go to the house. He hid behind the a tree until he knew they weren't looking in the direction of where he was and then headed towards the opposite side of the park. He went there with one thought on his mind, Bella. The conversation they were having earlier was about meeting later that day. Scooby had been thinking of a way to get away from the group so he could go see Bella again, but in a stump until Shaggy's mom gave him the escape he needed. Scoob and Bella were planning on meeting near the lake at the park tomorrow, but since he was free for the day he wanted to see if could catch up with her now. When he got there he didn't see her or her owner. So from the scent he got from her earlier he started to search for it. It didn't take him long to find the scent after retracing his steps to where he last saw her standing. Once there he ran towards the scent to about two blocks away from the park. Since he ran he was able to see Bella and Zeus just walk up to the house. They had apparently walked to and from the park. Scooby could clearly see Zeus open the gate to the house to let Bella in and close it. He might have been across the street hiding in a bush, but thanks to his dog hearing abilities he was able to hear what Zeus said to Bella.

"Okay girl, like I said this morning I'm gonna go spend the afternoon with my brother and son. I'll be back around midnight okay." Zeus got a few barks in response. "Okay i'll see you tonight. I left you enough food and water until I get back. Bye." Was the last thing Zeus said before he got into his car and drove off. Scooby took that time to cross the street and examine the area. Scooby now took the time to examine the house… actually it was too big to be called a house. It was a mansion with an iron gate and cement fence that looked impossible to cross.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" Scooby called to Bella.

"Bark! Bark!" Was the response he got. Bella ran towards Scooby and greeted him with a few licks. Scooby did the same to her. Scooby looked around and saw a small flower garden along the entire front fence. He gestured his head towards and told Bella of his plan. She nodded her head and stated digging on one side of the cement fence and Scooby on the other. They were able to make an entrance so Bella may come out. Thanks to the flowers nobody would be able to see the passage unless you knew it was there.

Bella now on the other side with Scooby took one last look at the house and joined Scooby towards downtown Coolsville. The walk there was peaceful for the both of them. When they got hungry they "borrowed" two hot dogs form a hot dog stand. Later when it started to get dark they went to see an outdoor movie. Scooby had been able to get a bag of popcorn that he and Bella shared. All in all they both had a great first date, and were able to get home before either of their owners could find out. And they proceeded to do that everyday they can. During that time was when their life changed completely.

 **Hope you guys liked this small piece and I will post the next one when I have the time. Please leave reviews of what you think. Nothing mean please.**


	4. Sneaking Out

**I do not own anything.**

Third POV

7 weeks later

"Guys have you noticed something different about Scooby?"

The gang was out having lunch today. Except it was just the four of them. It got Shaggy thinking where Scooby was. It has been happening a lot recently. He has been sneaking out recently, and if they were going out or have something planned he would say he's tired, not feeling well, or some other excuse that was cheesy or made no sense. Which had lead Shaggy to asking the gang this question.

"No"

"Nope"

"I don't think so"

"Maybe its because he's never here anymore! I mean like think about it; whenever we go out he doesn't want to, and he makes up these ridiculously excuses and I hardly ever see him any more. He's almost never at the house any more."

"I guess that is true. It makes me wonder what he has been up too." Velma thought out loud.

"Well gang, I guess we got another mystery on our hands." Fred said.

"Well, what are we gonna do guys just follow him later to see where he runs off too?" Asked Daphne.

"How come we're using Daphne's plan?" Fred asked as the gang waited in the girls house later that day. The house was right across the street from the guys house giving them a perfect view of it. Scooby was still in the house saying he was tired when we offered to go to the park when we left the house.

"Because, this is much simpler then the plan you came up with." Velma answered.

"What can be more simple then a helicopter, a mannequin, a…"

"Guys I think I see something." Shaggy said interrupting Fred. With some binoculars they each used one to look at the house. It was around two in the afternoon so there was plenty of light to see. They could all see Scooby come around the house with a chicken leg in his mouth. _He must have gone out through the back_ Shaggy thought. Scooby checked his surroundings before heading down the street.

"Okay gang, lets go after him. I'll get The Mystery Machine."

"I don't think so Freddie. Scooby will notice it before we figure out where he keeps on sneaking out too. Coolsville isn't that big so i'm pretty sure we can go on foot." Daphne stopped Fred.

"She's right. Come on before we lose Scooby." Velma said. They all walked off to see Scooby head towards the park.

"Like, I told Scooby that we were going to the park and still he wanted to stay at the house." Shaggy said confused of Scooby's behavior.

"I don't think he's staying Shaggy. Look he's justing passing through the park." Freddie said; and sure enough when we looked at where Scooby was heading he did just cut through the park and walked away from the park. "Quick before he gets away." They continued following him from a distance and hid whenever he stopped and turned towards them. It wasn't until he stopped at a house with a mansion across the street that caught our attention.

"You guys don't think its that mansion he keeps disappearing too do you?" Shaggy asked as he gazed at the mansion.

"I don't think so. Why would Scooby go to a mansion everyday?" Freddie said. That was true so it surprised them all when he headed towards the mansion. He didn't head towards the gate, but towards the flower patch along the front gate, but that was when a car passed by. Once it was gone Scooby was nowhere in sight.

"He's gone! I wonder where he went." Daphne said as they crossed the street towards the mansion.

"I would like to know why he's coming here in the first place." Velma said looking around to see where Scooby might have escaped too.

"Well he couldn't have gotten fa-!" Shaggy was saying until he tripped.

"Shaggy are you okay?" Fred said as he helped him up.

"Like, yeah. I must have tripped over that hole over there." Shaggy pointed behind him where the hole was.

"Why Shaggy I believe that you just found a clue." Velma had walked to where the hole was by now. "Look at the hole. It's to big for a smaller animal to make. From what I can see it looks like it can fit a pretty big dog. Maybe one we all know to well."

"If Scooby did dig this hole then what has he been doing here and whose house is this anyway?" Daphne asked.

"We can't just sneak. Maybe we can just knock on the door and see who it is." Shaggy commented as he went up to the gate and pressed the button that was the doorbell. It didn't take long until the gates started to open by themselves. The doorbell did have a camera and a speaker so whoever lived in there must have known them.

"Well, if it isn't Mystery Inc. again." The gang looked up to see it was the same man they had met at the park a few weeks ago.

"Zeus, is this your house?" Fred asked surprised.

"Yes it is, and let me guess your looking for Scooby aren't you?"

"Like yeah, we saw him come by here. He has been sneaking out a lot so we wanted to know where he has been these past few weeks." Shaggy answered.

"I can't say i'm surprised you guys came here. I just figured out as well not to long ago. Apparently he has been coming to see Bella. They have been getting along _very_ well, more so than I could have thought." Zeus smirked at the last sentence. "Why don't you come inside while I get us something to drink." Zeus moved aside to let the gang into his house/mansion. The entrance way had a beautiful staircase that was a couple yards away from the front entrance that covered the entire left wall. There were more rooms; one on the right of the room that had no door or a wall on either of the rooms. Next staircase was another room. It did have an entrance way that was a size of a double-door, but had no door. They walked to the doors that was on the right side of the staircase and entered it. The door led to a large sitting room. It had everything an average living room would have. A couch, TV, surround sound speakers, and much more things that could entertain any person. "Please have a seat. Although this is technically my living room it feels more like a man cave to me." Zeus had already had some tea out and quickly got some from another door that lead to the kitchen.

"No kidding." Daphne said. "If you don't mind me asking what do you do for a living?"

"Not at all. You see me and my older brother, Samson, founded a company which we named Paws Inc. It is now a nation wide company and it focuses on the care and well being of all animals. We also have multiple stores that sell various things for any animal, but I have since retired from the company."

"Why?" The gang was all listening and had asked at the same time.

"Haha. Well a friend of mine had litter of puppies, which is where I got Bella. I couldn't resist her and I was feeling lonely with my wife gone and son already starting his own life, but I knew if I was to take her home I wouldn't be able to watch the over the company. So I retired well and my son, Phoenix, took over my spot as Vice President with Samson watching over him as President. I had also decided to enter Bella in competitions once she gotten older, so here we are living this life now."

"Well, it seems to me that you are living a happy retired life." Velma said as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Yes, I believe so. I do try to visit my brother and son from time and again, but i'm happy either way. Bella is a great friend to have around."

"So Zeus, where is Scooby?" Fred asked.

"Oh, he's with Bella of course. She has been under the weather for sometime so Scooby has been visiting her often. Come let me go show you." The gang proceeded to follow Zeus to a door in the man cave/living room and with a few twists and turns they came to a door that lead to the basement. They went down a short flight of stairs to reach the bottom to also find some storage and a smaller living room. In the middle of the room was a blanket nest with Bella lying tucked into it and Scooby lying next to her over the blanket.

"Scooby, Bella, you have some guests." The dogs in question didn't move from there spot, but did move there eyes to look at who had visited them.

"Hey Scooby." Shaggy approached the couple who still hadn't move. "You know Scooby if you were gonna go out like this you could have told us." Scooby had let out a little whimper.

"It's okay Scooby. Your not in trouble just concerned." Daphne said form beside Shaggy.

"Excuse me." The gang turned to Zeus who had stayed behind them watching the exchange. "I wanted to ask you. Since you already know of this would it be alright if Scooby stayed a while until Bella gets better?"

"What!?" The gang all asked in sync.

"I'm sorry for throwing this at you kids, but Scooby has already been here for a while and I just noticed it myself not to long ago. I'm not asking to take him from you just that if he wishes to stay the night then I can take care of him. It's really up to him, but if it were to happen then i'm just asking for your consent." It was quiet for a while. Everyone sinking in what Zeus had said.

"Bark!"

The gang turned towards the dogs to see Scooby wagging his tail in excitement. Bella, who was lying where she was, lifted her head and was also wagging her tail from under the blanket.

"Is that what you want Scoob?" There was no need to ask that question. You could already tell from the expression on his face what he decided.

"I assure you he is in good hands. This is not my first time taking care of a Great Dane." Zeus said with a smile. "You can visit whenever you want and its only until Bella gets better."

"Okay, but will be back." The group left the couple and proceeded to leave the house.

"It was nice seeing you again. Will see you later." Zeus waved to them as they left. ' _I kept your promise Scooby._ '


	5. Devil Woman

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I had a busy Spring Break and Midterms have been terrible so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's small, but i'll post the next chapter this weekend.**

 **I do not own anything, but my own characters.**

Third POV

Zeus closed the door and turned around to see Scooby and Bella standing behind him.

"You happy now." His response was a nod and a wag of a tail from the couple. Zeus just laughed and scratched the large dogs behind the ears. "Hopefully the looks on their faces is the only surprise will get from now on."

Ding Dong

"I'm not expecting any visitors, but then again I wasn't expecting the kids either." He said to Scooby and Bella who was also confused. The doorbell continued to ring so Zeus went to go check who it was by looking at a small screen near the door. It showed you who was at the door by the camera that was connected to the doorbell to see who was ringing it. When Zeus saw who it was you could tell he was surprised. "Scooby, Bella I want you to be careful, but best behavior." Still unsure Scooby nodded his head as Zeus pressed a button that opened the gate. It wasn't long until the door opened.

"Zeus darling." There entering Zeus' house was a women. She was in her fifties, but carried herself like she was in the twenties. Her blond hair reached her mid back and curled at the end. She was skinny to the bone. You couldn't tell though because she wore a large burgundy colored fur coat, which she left to hang to show off her shoulders. Her fingernails were cat like that was the same matching color of her coat. She wore black stilettos that went with her black dress that ended right at there knee. She had a matching fur purse on her right arm. In the same arm was a cigarette.

"How are you?"

"Miserable as usually. Perfectly retched." She left a trail of smoke in her wake as she looked around the house. "Where are they? Where are they? For heaven's sake, where are they?"

"Who Evelynn?"

"The puppies!" This surprised Zeus. He had told no one of the puppies except for his son and brother.

"How do yo.."

"Word gets around sweetheart and I just adore puppies. Now where are the little brutes?"

"Oh, uh… there not here yet Evelynn. It will be a few more weeks, you can't rush these things you know."

"What a wit you are Zeus." Evelynn chuckled. Her gaze finally landed on the couple who were next to Zeus. "So these are the expecting parents. My… my… what lovely coats they are." She smiled an evil smile as the two dogs growled and barred their teeth at her. Scooby was blocking her view from Bella. "I heard the father was from the so called famous Mystery something whatever it was."

"Mystery Inc."

"I don't care." Evelynn just sucked and blew out through her cigarette.

"Well," Zeus cleared his throat, "would you like some tea Evelynn?"

"I've got to run darling. You'll let me know when the puppies arrive won't you dear?"

"Ah…"

"Great darling I'll see you in a few weeks then. See you!" The door was slammed and Zeus let out a breath that he was holding and wanted to do nothing more then just collapse.

"I asked for no more surprise and what do I get, more surprises." He said as he walked to the living room. He collapsed on the couch in a heap. When he heard whimpering he opened his eyes to see Scooby and Bella. "Don't worry you two. I don't know what her interest is with your puppies, but I promise nothing will happen to them or you two. Now Bella you rest and Scooby watch over her. I have a to talk to my brother and son." Zeus walked to his room leaving the couple alone.

Scooby's POV

 **"** **Bella who was that women?"** Once Zeus had left we went to the basement. We said nothing on the way, but once we got there I asked what was on my mind.

 **"** **Oh Scooby. A demon is what she is, Evelynn De Mona. She went to high school Zeus."** Bella had collapsed on the bed of blankets they were on early. **"But all she's after is our puppies."**

 **"** **Oh don't worry Bella. Zeus knows something's going on. Nothing's going to happen to our puppies."** I moved so I was lying right next to her.

 **"** **But what would she want them? She can't possibly love them."** Bella leaned on me and let out a sob. **"Oh Scooby I was so happy at first, but now I… I don't know what to think anymore."** She continued to let out more sobs. I just stayed by her side for the rest of the evening not knowing what to say.

 **A/N: Just wanted to share I got another pup! Her name is Resses (like the candy). That makes a total of three pups at home. Lot of luv, but a lot of worry.**


	6. Puppies

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post on the weekend like I promised, but i lost track of time and thought Monday was Sunday and then I was busy then. Here is the chapter though. What you guys have all been waiting for. Puppies! Please leave a review nothing mean please. I hope you like this chapter another one will come soon.**

 **I do not own anything.**

Third POV

3 weeks later

"I wonder when Scooby will be back."

Instead of going out that day the gang had decided to have a quiet afternoon at the boys house with their parents(they had been filled in on the situation). Freddie and his dad had made them a nice Bar-B-Que dinner; which they had nearly finished. With Shaggy eating the rest of what was left over.

"Don't worry Daphne. You guys just saw him not to long ago. I'm sure he's fine." Her mom reassured.

"I know I'm just worried; for Scooby and Bella." Daphne signed. "He said it was just until she got better. I hope that it's nothing serious."

"Who knows Daphne." Velma interrupted. "But I have a feeling that he will be staying over there for a while."

"What makes you say that?" Shaggy asked. He was still eating the rest of the food that was left over.

"Well does Bella look sick to you?"

"Well now that I think about it no." Daphne answered. "She seems to always be sleeping under the blankets when we visit."

"What are you trying to say dear?" Velma's mom asked. Before Velma was able to answer they heard a familiar noise.

"Bark! Bark!" The group turned towards the gate just in time to see Scooby jump over it towards them.

"Scooby!" Everybody shouted.

"Its good to see you Scooby. Are you gonna stay for a while? How's Bella?" These were the questions that everybody was trying to ask Scooby who only ignored them. He turned to the one closest to him (ironical it was Shaggy) and grabbed the end of his shirt with his teeth began tugging on it.

"Whats wrong Scoob?" Shaggy asked. Giving no answer Scooby simply let go of his shirt and began pushing him towards the gate.

"I think he wants to show you something son." Shaggy's dad said. Scooby turned his head and barked at the rest of them.

"Actually I think he wants to show all of us something." Fred's dad said. By now Scooby had turned and jumped over the fence and began running down the street.

"Let's hurry up before we lose him." Freddie said to everyone. The gang piled into The Mystery Machine while the parents each went into there own cars they had arrived in.

"I wonder where he's taking us?" Questioned Daphne. They were not too far behind him; with their parents trailing behind them.

"I'm not sure, but i'm getting a daja vu feeling right now." Said Fred.

"Me too and I think I know why. Look where Scooby led us too." Velma pointed to where Scooby had led them. It was Zeus house (shocker right).

"Why does Scooby want all of us here? Like I hope nothing bad happened." Shaggy commented as they all got out of the van. With their parents close behind them. By now Scooby had went under the hole that was still there in the flower patch. Not long after he did so the gates started to open.

"I don't believe so Shaggy, but I got a feeling that will all know very soon." Velma answered as she and the others went towards the house. Scooby was nowhere in sight and as they knocked on the door it was quite the surprised that Scooby answered the door for them. You see Scooby went through the back doggy door and then was able to open the door with a push of a button that was right next to the speaker and camera that would let you see who was outside. Scooby quickly led them to the basement. They were about to enter when they saw Zeus open the door to the basement.

"Why hey kids. I was worried if Scooby would be able to get you guys back here in time. I was just going down to open the door for you guys." Zeus looked and felt exhausted. "Are these your parents? I'm glad Scooby was able to bring them as well."

"Zeus are you okay?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine really. It's just… you can say I have been a nervous wreck for the past few hours." Before they could ask why Scooby, who had disappeared to the basement as they were talking, returned and nudged Zeus.

"Excuse me, I want to show you something, but its gonna be a while. You can make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'll call you guys when were ready." With that he quickly disappeared to the basement with Scooby. The gang and their parents, who were all confused at this point, went to the living room and made themselves comfortable. The gang and their parents were so preoccupied that before any of them knew it. It was already dark outside. They had been there for more than a few hours. Which led to them to fall asleep on the couch while watching TV. They would have stayed that way for the rest of the night if they weren't woken up.

"Okay, time for everyone to wake up! Up and atta people. There is something you got to see."

"Five more minutes." Were the mumbled responses Zeus got from the group.

"I got enough of that 'five more minutes' from my son thank you very much, and I do not need any more of it. Trust me when I say that your all gonna want to see this." With a few more complaints the group was able to head down towards the basement.

"So like what is this thing that we have too see?" Shaggy asked while yawning. By now they were all outside the door that lead to the basement. Zeus didn't answer Shaggy's question. He just smiled and proceeded to open and enter the basement door. The group looked at each other before following Zeus.

"OH, MY GOSH!"

In the middle of the room where only a few weeks ago was where they found Scooby and Bella now lay them both with a litter of puppies against Bella who laid down in exhaustion. Scooby laid across from her creating a barrier around the puppies.

"How… when?" These were the only words that came out of Shaggy as he watched one of his best friends, now father, lay with own family.

"It seems that Scooby and Bella became more than 'just friends' then we thought." Velma said. "I had a feeling that this might had happened with the way they had been acting." This was what Velma wanted to tell the gang early that day before she was interrupted by Scooby.

"Well you guessed right Velma. I only just figured out around the same time I found out Scooby had been sneaking in." Zeus smiled. "I told Scooby to get you guys as soon as Bella's water broke (A/N: I had quite a few dogs in my life and the females did give birth and I have experienced this since I was a little girl and the last one that gave birth came right up to me and there was just a puddle of water by her feet. Not even an hour later she was giving birth so there water can break if you didn't know.). I still can't believe it myself. Twelve puppies! Six boys and six girls." Zeus looked towards the new family with the parents nuzzling and licking their children with care as they fed from Bella.

"Twelve puppies how marvelous."

 **Yes they're 12 puppies not 15. I didn't want to copy the movie exactly and Great Danes don't usually have large litters, but this does out to my German Shepherds (whom I named some of the characters after). My real life dog Bella had two litters and both times she had 12 puppies. So this goes out to her. May she rest in peace. :D**


	7. Never

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but college is hectic. My finals are at the end of next week and I will be posting the next chapter after i'm done with them. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's.**

Third POV

The group turned to find Evelynn De Mona standing at the foot of the basement door. She still wore the same outfit the last time she visited with yet another cigarette in her hand.

"Evelynn!? Wha… what are yo… how… how did you get in here?" Zeus shuttered.

"Well, someone left the door open. I see that as an invitation to come in." Evelynn walked towards the new family; not even registering anyone else.

"Here, dog, here. Here dog." Scooby had gotten up when she entered the room and stood protectively in front of his family with a glare on his face. When she proceeded to approach his family he began to growl and bare his teeth at her.

"Excuse me." Evelynn turned around to see that it was Daphne who had interrupted her. "Uh… is uh… is that a.. is that a Fur Forever coat?" Daphne was originally making sure that Scooby didn't bite her, but with no idea what else to stay commented on the thing that stood out to her the most.

"My.. my… you know your fashion don't you girl." Evelynn turned to face her while hugging her coat even closer. "But yes darling it is. Not even out of the market yet. Its my only true love. I live for furs! I worship furs! After all, is there a woman in all this wretched world who doesn't?"

"Well… uh.."

"Oh my, were off topic. Zeus, put them in a bag. I'll take them all right now."

"WHAT!"

"But they were just born!" Fred shouted.

"I can see that!"

"Evelynn, what Fred means is that the puppies need to stay with their mother for a few weeks." Zeus explained. "There not ready to leave."

Evelynn gave it some thought. "Fine then."

Everyone released a breath. They were finally getting somewhere with her.

"Put the little brutes on reserve for me. The whole litter. Just name your price dear." Evelynn reached into her burgundy fur purse to pull out her check book; ignoring the astound looks the group was giving her.

Zeus regained his composure. "I'm afraid I can't give them up. Pobres Bella y Scooby. They'd be heartbroken." (Poor Bella and Scooby.)

"Zeus don't be ridiculously. You can't possibly be able to take care of them all by yourself."

"He won't be by himself." Shaggy exclaimed. "Besides, what would you do with twelve puppies?"

"That is none of your concern." Evelynn bent down to write the check on a nearby table. "I'll pay you twice what there worth. Come now, I'm being more than generous." As she began to write, her pen decided to stop working. "Blast this pen. Blast this wretched, wretched pen! Aah!" Evelynn started to shake the pen. Her method for getting the ink out worked a little too well. On her last shake, a load of ink came out and coated Zeus, Shaggy, and Fred in black spots. They each had an angered look on their face. "When can the puppies leave their mother? Two weeks? Three weeks?"

"Nunca." (Never.)

"What?"

"For the last time Evelynn. I am NOT selling the puppies. Not a single one. Do you understand." Zeus face seemed to be in a permanent frown now.

"Stop this nonsense Zeus."

"No, I mean it. Your not getting one. Not one, and that's final."

"Why… you horrid man!" Evelynn now seemed to understand that he wouldn't give in. "Fine then. Keep the little beasts for all I care. Do what you would like with them. Drown them!" Evelynn then proceeded to rip the check she made into shreds. "But I warn you Zeus were through. You'll be sorry. You fool! You idiot!" Evelynn walked a crossed the room and slammed the door. Her footsteps could be heard as well as the slam of the door when she finally left the house.

"Wow," Zeus said, "I never thought I would personally see the day when she didn't get what she wanted."

"Zeus," Velma called, "who was that women and what does she want with the puppies?"

"I may not know what she would want with the puppies, but I can tell you who she is. I'm surprised you didn't recognize her. Her name is Evelynn De Mona, the founder and president of Fur Forever clothing line."

"I knew she looked familiar." Daphne exclaimed.

"Of course, only you can recognize a coat, but not the person who designed it." Fred chuckled.

"I'm just glad she's gone."

"Like, how do you know each other. You weren't married were you?" Shaggy asked.

"Goodness no! We were old school mates." Zeus looked as if he were asked to eat someone else's vomit off the floor. "But, for right now I do not want to think about Evelynn. I will deal with her later. Right now all I wish to do is savor this moment for Bella and Scooby." He looked towards the doggy couple. They were each licking a different puppy. "I do not wish to spoil this moment."

 **"** **You hear that Bella. We get to keep the puppies; every single one of them. He told her off Bella."** Scooby gave her a small lick on the side of her face. Bella let out a tired sigh **. "Oh Scooby…"** Bella had now closed her eyes as she fell to a dreamless sleep. Scooby placed his head next to hers as he watched their pups milk from his mate. _"No more being scared. I promise to this day that I will protect my family. No matter what it takes."_ Scooby let out a happy sigh as he joined his mate in a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, but I will get the next chapter up when i'm done with my finals. Next chapter we get to meet the pups and learn what their names are.**


	8. Names

**A/N: Okay guys as promised here is the next chapter. I'm so happy that I was able to put this up and finish my finals! I have about three weeks to myself before i start summer school so I'm gonna use that time to hopefully finish this story, but for now its time to find out the puppies name's!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but my own characters.**

Third POV

Small flakes of snow crushed under the tires of the Mystery Machine as the Fred drove the gang to Zeus's "house". It has been about three weeks since the puppies were born. Scooby had been staying with Zeus and his family for the time being. The gang had not seen Scooby since the puppies were born. Zeus had called yesterday saying that he would like for them to visit to see how the pups and their parents were doing. Which is why they were on there way there now.

"Hard to believe Scooby has been staying with Zeus for six weeks already." Fred said. "Time sure does fly by."

"Ha, no kidding." Daphne replied. "You must be excited Shaggy. No Scooby for six weeks; its hard to believe that you two would be separated for that long."

"I sure am. I'm glad that he now has a family of his own, but it's just not the same without Scooby."

"Well, it looks like that reunion we have all been waiting is about to happen cause here we are gang." Fred said as he drove into Zeus' driveway with an already open gate. They proceeded to get out of the Mystery Machine and were already waiting for the door to open. From the inside Scooby knew from Zeus that the gang were here to visit so he went to open the door by pressing a red button that opened the door. He immediately tackled Shaggy and was licking him all over his face.

"Ha..ha…ha, okay Scoob I missed you too. Now please let me get up. Ha…ha." Shaggy was being smothered.

"Okay Scooby I think he's had enough." Said Zeus from the door. Scooby had now let Shaggy up as he was being petted and hugged by the rest of the members of Mystery Inc. "Looks like Scooby wasn't the only one being missed." With a smile Zeus gestured inside. "Why don't you all come in. It's far too cold to have this reunion outside." The gang followed his lead to the living room/man cave. Bella was in there and greater Scooby with a few licks. "Are you guys excited to see the puppies?"

"Yes, we have. Where are they anyway?" Daphne asked with excitement.

"Oh, there in their room playing." Turning to Bella and Scooby. "Why don't you guys call them." Turning back to the gang. "Did you guys get the package I asked for."

"Yes we did, and if you don't mind me asking what's in it." Velma questioned as she handed him the box that she was carrying.

"That is what i'm about to show you."

"Bark! Bark!" Scooby and Bella had went towards the main entrance of the room and had called to there puppies. The puppies who were wrestling or watching TV in their room heard their parents call for them and rushed towards their parents. Who greeted them with licks, kisses and yips.

 **"** **Mommy! Daddy!"** The parents chuckled at their pups antics.

 **"** **Okay, okay. Why don't you all settle down so you all can get your surprise."** No sooner did they say that did the pups finally quieted down.

 **"** **Is that true daddy?"** One of the pups asked.

 **"** **Yes it is. My pet and his friends are also here to see you."**

 **"** **I thought Zeus was mommy and daddy's pet."** Another one of the pups asked. Scooby frowned slightly at this. It went unnoticed from the pups, but not from Bella. She nudged him and gave him a small smile, which he returned.

 **"** **Well no he's only my pet. The man in the green shirt is your papa's pet. He along with his friends are here to see you."** All the pups had mixed reactions. Some were excited; others were nervous. Overall they were all curious of their daddy's side of the family.

 **"** **Now, you all will wait here until your name is called. Alright."** The pups nodded with excitement. They all sat near each other while Bella and Scooby walked towards the group of humans and sat not too far from them.

"Well, now that the puppies are settled down now; lets get on with introductions." Zeus sat on the floor and proceeded with opening the package. "To answer your question Velma I got the puppies license's." The pups were now even more excited than they already were. "I wanted to hold off until today since you were all coming anyway."

"So all the puppies are already named?"

"Yes they are Daphne." Zeus answered the red heads question. "The packages has the collars with them as well; with the license on them as well. Red for the girls. Green for the boys." Zeus was now taking a bunch of smaller boxes out of the larger box. "Right now I am going to call the pups by name from oldest to youngest and tell you a little bit about them." Getting the idea the gang decided to sit on the large couch while Zeus sat on a chair comforter near the couch.

"Rocket." A large dark brown puppy excitably came up to Zeus who lifted him up to his lap so he can slip on the collar. "This little guy is the adventurous type. Always trying to be the leader, but he knows his place when his parents are around." Chuckling he set the pup on the ground who trotted over to his parents who gave him some licks which he returned. Bella then nudged him towards the gang. Hesitating; he slowly approached the closest one, Fred, and sniffed his shoe before pawing at his leg. Fred chuckled and picked him up and proceeded to pet him.

"Jupiter." The splitting image of Bella, but slightly darker than her ran towards Zeus. "This little girl right here is very protective of her siblings. Always trying to stay out of trouble." Jupiter had now followed her older brother's ideas and trotted over to Daphne; who giggled and brought her up to her so Jupiter can lick her face.

"Duke." A blue colored pup with Scooby's markings zipped towards Zeus. "The little brainiac of the litter. Man, the other day I misplaced a few cookies I bought only discover this one covered in cookie crumbs." Velma chuckled as she was licked and prodded at said puppy.

"Ranger." A pup who looked just like Bella came up. "Ranger here is what you call a momma's boy. Whenever Bella's in the room he hardly ever leaves her side." To prove his point, Ranger, after being set down, quickly sped towards his mother and began to plant himself between his mother's legs.

"Biscuit." A little carbon copy of Scooby ran up to Zeus. "A little trouble maker is what he is. He always likes to disappear whenever its bath time, but don't let his looks fool you. He might act all tough, but really he's a little scared pup sometimes." Biscuit had now began to wrestle with Ranger.

"Cora." A Scooby look alike, but the large black spot on her back was in the shape of a heart. "A sweetheart this one is. I often find her daydreaming. She loves to explore, is curious about everything, and is a daddy's girl." Cora was now cuddling up to her father; who nuzzled her in returned.

"Fudge." A slightly chubby fawn colored pup with a black spot over his left eye came over to Zeus. "A puppy vacuum when it comes to food. He definitely got his eating habits from his father." Shaggy laughed as he got smothered in kisses by him.

"Ginger." Another fawn colored pup with only a black diamond on her left shoulder. "She is the shyest one in the litter. Doesn't really interact with outsiders. She just got use to me not too long ago, but don't let that fool you. She is just as smart as Duke." Ginger quickly darted behind her parents, but not without taking another quick peak at the visitors.

"Jett." A blue colored pup with thin black spots all across his back hopped towards Zeus. "Probably the most friendly of the litter. He is an all around playful pup." Said pup was now tugging on Ginger's ear.

"Mist." A little Bella look alike who had her entire right ear black, and had her left eye blue while the other way hazel colored skipped towards Zeus. "The little princess of the group. She is very cautious and loves to be groomed." Mist was now waiting by Zeus feet.

"Hazel." Another pup who was fawn colored, but had her entire left ear black. She also had an her right eye blue and left eye hazel came charging at Zeus. "Now this one is can be considered Mist's twin sister, but that is just by looks. When it comes to personality they are complete opposites. Hazel here is more of a tomboy and a bit of a dare devil, but neither of the two are ever seen without each other." Putting Hazel down the two "twins" began to wrestle with each other.

"And last but not least Peanut." The smallest of the group was also fawn colored, but unlike like her Dad, she had black socks instead of spots. "The runt of the litter. Peanut is always trying to prove that size is not important and she is very courageous." Peanut now began barking at her father and was now trying to tackle him, but got nothing more than a nudge from his head which sent Peanut rolling a foot away.

"And there you have it. This is Scooby's family." Zeus spoke with a small smile, yet the heaviness could be felt. The rest of the gang could feel the heavy atmosphere and proceeded to place the puppies they had in there lap on the ground. The oblivious puppies ran towards their parents, who had both lied down and let their children climb on top of them. "I.. uh… wish to talk to all of you about the matter at hand."

"And that would be?" Daphne asked knowing the answer.

"What is going to happen next." Zeus eyes casted down. "I do not plan on giving the puppies up and I wish for the family to stay together, but…"

RING RING

The ringing came from Zeus pocket. Pulling out his cell phone and seeing who was calling proceeded to leave the room.

"Excuse me I have to take this."

The gang could only look at each other. They could not comprehend what was happening. The noise you could hear were the yips and barks of the pups and Zeus speaking spanish rapidly in the hall.

"Guys." Velma caught the rest of the gangs attention. "What do we plan to do now?"

"What should we do?" Daphne questioned. "I love what has happened to Scooby, but I don't want him to leave our lives." Fred was about to reassure Daphne, but was interrupted.

"Sorry about that. I need to be somewhere right now." Zeus gave a small smile. "You know we can continue our conversation right now. I am actually going to the park."

"Why?" Shaggy asked.

"I forgot that my son and I had a planned evening. We have one every once in a while just to catch up." Zeus grabbed his coat off the coat rack that neared the door. "Since we are meeting at the park I am going to bring along Scooby and Bella."

"But what about the puppies?" Fred asked.

"Don't worry I have a nanny that is coming over."

DING DONG

"Ella está aquí." (She's here.) Walking towards the front door, with the rest following them, he opened it to find an older women who was around Zeus' age. Her long black hair stopped to her shoulders. She wore a trench coat with a simple long sleeve shirt and scarf. Her jeans were wore out and faded with running shoes that seemed newer than the jeans, but still appeared old. "Kids, this is an old family friend of mine, Regina. OW!"

"Who exactly are you calling old?" Regina inquired as she placed a hand on her hip and held the weapon, her handbag, up. "Hello, you must all be Mystery Inc. As Zeus said my name is Regina and I am a family friend of his. I actually work at his company and I am in charge of one of his departments, but before that I was actually a nanny to his son, Phoenix." She said this all with kind and a smile, but with Zeus standing behind her with a smile as well with an noticeably large bump on his head made you question yourself around her and also give the gang sweat drops on their heads.

"Wipe that look off your face guys. We will only be out for a while and besides I trust Regina. She loves animals and besides. I usually take Bella and Scooby out for a walk during this time anyway. I have to have someone watch the pups when we go out."

"Scooby! Bella! Regina's here!" Zeus called out. The two parents came over to greet the guest while the puppies followed and tried to smother Regina as she kneeled down to greet the family. "We won't be long and the park is not that far anyway."

 **"** **Mama! Papa! We wanna go! Can we go? Can we?"** These were the questions that were blasted the parents way. With a sign and smile the parents reached down to let the pups rub their heads loving against their parents.

 **"** **You guys know you can't yet."** Their mother chided. The pups awed. **"Come along children. Bedtime."**

 **"** **But were not even a bit sleepy."** Biscuit said with a yawn. **"We wanna go for a walk in the park."**

 **"** **Do we have to dad?"** Cora asked giving him her best puppy dogs eyes. Scooby chuckled and gave her a lick that made her topple over. **"Better do as your mother says."** The parents along with the pups walked towards the front door with everyone else. The pups, noticing Regina, smothered her with kisses as kneeled down to greet them.

"Its about there bedtime now so they won't be too much trouble will they Regina." Zeus said as he attached the leashes to Scooby's and Bella's collar.

"No they won't Zeus. Don't take too long." Regina waved goodbye as the pups gave a few barks of goodbye.

 **A/N: Well here you are guys. I hope you guys like the names. Tell me which one is your favorite pup. I'm gonna be putting some time to finish up this story and get the next chapter out when I can.**


	9. Kidnap

**A/N: Hey guys. (Jumps away from gunfire.) I know its been a while and I probably deserve that. I hope you guys are enjoying your summer! I've been doing some summer school for college. It's my first time an online summer course and I luv it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Third POV

"Would you be quiet you big dope!"

"OW!"

Jeff Grim signed as he rolled his eyes at his younger brothers idiotic actions. Jeff was a tall lanky man who wore a simple muddy brown jacket with a loose green shirt and jeans that was worn out. His oily hair was slicked back and barely covered his head, but was all covered with an old hat. He had squinty eyes with a pointed nose and ears to big for his face.

"Sorry, but I missed dinner." Maurice Grim said as he finished his granola bar. He was a overweighted man who resembled the complete opposite of his brother. His eyes although were small and squinty like his brother, but his ears were too small for his face. He had as much hair as a field of grass had after a wildfire. His clothes that consisted of a brown turtle neck sweater along with a black jacket and jeans that were too tight for his body.

"Just shut up will yay there coming." The Grim brothers picked up the newspapers that had in their hands enough so that the group passing by wouldn't see them.

"This won't take long will it Zeus?"

"Don't worry Fred. We will be at the park. It is not far from the house and I do this at least two to three times a week." Zeus said as he held the leashes of both Scooby and Bella.

"You know you don't have to put a leash on Scooby. He won't run." Shaggy said.

"I know, but I've just gotten use to it. Besides I don't think Scooby minds." Scooby gave a bark as he slightly nuzzled Bella. They continued there way never noticing the brothers who were parked across the street.

"Lets hurry up and get this done with already."

"Man, those pups are spoiled." Regina had put the puppies to bed not to long ago in there room as she picked up a few scattered toys that were left in the living room. She placed them in a basket that was near the entrance to the living room and proceeded to head towards the kitchen. "Now I know Zeus won't mind if I make myself a sandwich." Regina said as she browsed through the refrigerator.

DING DONG

"Okay, that is probably the shortest walk in history." Regina walked towards the door to see who it was.

"Good evenin—"

"AHHH!"

Regina screamed as she tried to shut the door when she saw the two men panty hoses on there heads. Unfortunately she was not fast enough and the door was forced open. Regina was pushed back and nearly tripped on her feet.

"Now madam, don't figh—"

"OW!"

Regina had gave Maurice a hard punch in the face. Before he could comprehend what happened Regina had kicked him where no man wished to be kicked. As Maurice lay on the floor Jeff pushed Regina into a hall closet that was behind her.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! HELP! HELP!" Jeff placed a near by desk wardrobe that kept the door from being open.

"Come on lets hurry and find those puppies in this maze." Maurice weakly got up and followed his brother up the stairs.

"Jeff, how are we gonna find the puppies." Before Jeff could say anything they heard a small whimper from a door that was at the end of the hall. The Grim's headed towards the door and opened it to see the pups room. They walked in and heard the whimper again in a corner of the room. They turned to see the pups huddled together in a Queen size bed that was on the floor up against the corner of the room.

"Give me the bag." Maurice quickly got the bag out of where he stored it; in the back of his pants. Yuck. Jeff reached out his hand as one of the pups continued to bark at him.

"OW!" Jeff sucked on the part of his hand that Rocket had bitten. "Why you..!" Jeff grabbed Rocket from the scruff of his neck and stuffed him in the bag. He continued along with the rest of the pups (with another bite courtesy of Jupiter). "Come on now. Lets go before anyone notices." Jeff and Maurice quickly rushed out of the house and rushed to the car that was around the corner. They did not care much for the English Cocker Spaniel that lived across the street who began barking.

A Few Minutes Earlier

"Hey Dad!"

A man walked through the cool night towards the park from his office. He was in his mid twenties with tan skin and brown hair. He wore a black business suit with a long coat that covered up to his knees. He had found the group just entering the park as he just arrived a few minutes ago. To the gang he strikingly resembled Zeus, but if you looked closer they would take notice that his eyes were a lighter shade and his face was shaped softer.

"Hey Phoenix, Mystery Inc. I liked you to meet my son." Zeus introduced.

"My dad's told me about you it's nice to finally meet you guys." Phoenix before bending and greeting the two great dane's. "Hey Bella. Hi Scooby." The two dogs licked him on either side of his face in greeting.

Turning towards a picnic table the group sat at the table while Scooby and Bella lay underneath with each other.

"How are the pups dad? I haven't seen them in a while."

"They're doing fine. Their licenses came in today so we put them on." Zeus grinned. "I was actually discussing what we should do next."

"Yes about that." Velma spoke.

"We need some time to thing about our options." Daphne commented.

"I understand that this is a big change." Zeus said. "I'm not trying to take Scooby from you. I'm just thinking what's best for the pups."

"We understand, its just Scooby is a big part of our lives." Shaggy spoke with a downcast look.

"We don't want to lose him." Fred finished.

"Nothing has to be decided now." Zeus replied. "Besides you guys aren't gonna go out traveling again anytime soon are you?"

"We had nothing planned." Fred admitted. "But we also didn't really plan to go travel around the first time."

"I see."

Bella and Scooby heard the whole thing and looked at each other in discomfort.

 **"** **What's gonna happen?"** Bella asked Scooby who put lowered his ears.

 **"** **I don't know."** Scooby put his head down as Bella placed her's above his in comfort.

 **"** **What do you want to do?"** Bella knew Scooby's response before he said it.

 **"** **I want nothing more than to stay with you and the pups, but…"** Scooby didn't finish as he heard barking in the distance. **"Do you hear that?"**

 **"** **What's going on?"** Bella and Scooby stood up and walked a little a ways from the under the picnic table.

"Scooby, Bella, what is it." Phoenix noticed the two get up. The others looked towards the two dogs only to see them bolt away.

"Bella! Scooby!" They ignored the cries of the gang as they raced towards the house.

"Come on! Let's follow them!" Fred called out as they all ran where the dogs disappeared. They didn't get too far. Velma noticed the path they were heading looked familiar.

"I think were heading back to your house Zeus."

"But what's got them in such a panic?" Daphne questioned as they made it to the house and saw no trace of the Bella or Scooby.

"Like, where'd they go?" Shaggy said in panic.

"They must have gone through the back. There's a dog door their for them, but why didn't they wait for Regina to open the door?" Zeus spoke out of breath from the run.

The group walked in and heard shouting.

"HELP! LET ME OUT OF HERE! HELLO!"

Quickly finding the hall closet and opening it Regina came out.

"Regina what happened?" Zeus asked.

"These guys with ski masks came in put me in the closet." Regina breathed out in pants. "They were just here I don't know what they took."

Scooby and Bella ran past them and headed towards the pups room.

"The puppies!" They all ran towards their room to not see a puppy in sight. Bella and Scooby sniffed around the room and ran out looking around the house barking for them.

"Maybe their somewhere around the house." Everyone quickly looked around the house calling out for the pups. They searched from down the basement up to the attic. None of them could find the puppies.

Everyone ended up meeting in the puppies room again to see both Bella and Scooby curled around their puppies bed.

"They're gone."

 **A/N: Sorry that I left you guys in a cliffhanger. I will try to get the next one out as soon as I can. I have the story all planned out its just the motivation to write is hard for me, but I do luv it. Please review! Nothing mean please!**


	10. Midnight Bark

**A/N: (Peeks out behind bulletproof shield) I know I know I meant to finish this chapter a lot sooner and I have no excuse except for laziness and college. To make up for it I've given you guys a somewhat long chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

Third POV

Right after returning home and discovering the pups missing Zeus had proceeded to call the authorities and inform them of what happened. The gang had also continued to look around for any clues, but were unable to find anything. Poor Bella had refused to come out of the puppies room. Scooby usually stayed with her.

"It's been two days and still nothing." Phoenix said in frustration as he passed in the living room.

"We have to be patient." Zeus said trying to calm his son.

"This is all my fault." Regina said from her spot on the couch. "I should have done more. I can't even give them a proper description."

"None of this is your fault Regina."

"Dad's right. You tried your best Tía and the ones at fault are those who stole the pups." Phoenix reassured his childhood nanny.

DING DONG

Phoenix quickly got up too answer the door. He was both disappointed and happy to see Mystery Inc. at the door.

"Oh hello, sorry I thought that…" Phoenix said trying to explain his excited appearance.

"That we were the police?" Velma questioned with a sad look.

"Yeah." Phoenix replied moving aside so that the gang could come in.

"Does that mean you have no news yet?" Daphne asked.

Phoenix shook his head in reply. He led the group to the main living area where both Zeus and Regina sat. The newspaper laid around them showing many articles of the kidnapped puppies. Including pictures of the pups that were taken days before the tragic event.

"How's Bella and Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"Upset." Zeus replied. "Bella hardly comes out of the puppies room and Scooby usually stays with her."

The gang sat around the room to discuss whom may have taken the puppies.

"Why would someone steal 12 puppies?" Fred asked.

"It could be for money." Zeus thought out loud. "They are purebred Great Dane's. Not to mention Bella being a Best in Show winner and Scooby being so famous those puppies would cost quite a pretty penny."

"Who could do such a terrible thing as steal those adorable puppies?" Daphne asked.

"I'll give you three guesses." Phoenix muttered angrily.

"Phoenix"

"Oh come on now dad! Who else do you know that would do such a thing!"

"I'll admit she's eccentric, but I don't think she would resort to stealing puppies."

"I'm with Phoenix on this one. That women always gave me a bad feeling." Regina growled.

"She's been investigated by the police already what more do you guys want?"

The gang looked between the three arguing and slowly came to realize that they were talking about Evelynn De Mona.

"It doesn't surprised me the least."

"Why would she do this?"

"Unless we have proof that can't search her again."

Scooby, who had come down to hear what all the ruckus was about, stood by the door unnoticed by the humans. He watched them argue and discuss and grew tired of it and walked back to the puppies room. Seeing Bella where she remained unmoved lying in front of the bed staring at it.

 **"** **Bella, it looks like it's up to us.** ** _"_** Scooby said to his mate.

 **"** **What can we do?"** Bella said, lifting her head to look at Scooby.

 **"** **There's always the Midnight Bark."**

 **"** **The Midnight Bark? Scooby that's only a gossip chain."**

 **"** **Bell its the fastest way to send news. If our puppies are anywhere near the city the neighboring dogs will know."**

Bella nodded her head slowly. Scooby went over and lied down next to her and placed his head on top on hers.

 **"** **I'm sorry."**

 **"** **Scooby we went over this it's nobodies fault, but the ones who took our puppies."**

 **"** **But I promised that I would protect our family no matter what. No more being scared."**

Bella smiled and looked at her love. He had admitted that he often got scared when he was out solving mystery's with his pet and friends.

 **"** **Then make me a new promise."**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Promise me that will find our puppies."**

Scooby stared at Bella with determination as he promised that they'll find their puppies. Bella licked the side of his head in appreciation which Scooby returned.

 **"** **It's already getting late. I better send word out before it's too late."**

With one last nuzzle Scooby walked out of the puppies room towards a door that led out to the balcony on the second floor. Reaching up and opening the door Scooby walked out to the snow covered balcony and stood on his two back paws leaning them on railing. He barked and howled as loud as he could. He strained his ears hoping that somebody would respond.

A Border Collie who lay in his dog house woke up to the sound of barking. Turning over to block out the noise he suddenly jumped up when he heard the message.

 **"** **12 puppies stolen!"**

Hearing the last part to spread the news the Border Collie got up and raced towards the edge of the fence and howled away. His howls made a Yorkshire Terrier pause from eating and walked towards the open window of her pets house.

 **"** **Great Dane puppies stolen!"**

Gasping at the news the Yorkshire Terrier barked out the window spreading the news.

"Lily stop that!" The Yorkshire Terrier's pet said closing the window. Lily ran back out the doggy door and continued her message.

The message continued reaching dog after dog and slowly all dogs were awake. Every dog in the area knew about the 12 Great Dane missing puppies and the message spread far out towards even the most smallest of towns. Until the news spread to a small farm that woke up a Black Tri Australian Shepherd along with his barn mates. The barks of a neighboring husky howled and barked the news of the missing puppies.

 **"** **How horrid!"** A large dark brown horse said once he heard the news.

 **"** **There's no puppies near hear though."** A pig squealed.

 **"** **Not true I heard some puppy barks a few nights ago at the old De Mona mansion."** A small tuxedo cat said walking on the horse's back.

 **"** **We better go check it out. I'll tell the husky to stand by."** Barking his message the Aussie then along with his female cat companion walked towards the old mansion.

 **"** **This place gives me the creeps."**

 **"** **Come on Star it's not so bad."**

 **"** **Speak for yourself Maxwell!"**

The two reached the edge of the fence of the property and Star jumped up in a nearby tree while Maxwell dug a hole to the other side of the fence.

Star jumped from branch to branch and leaped towards a window on the second story of the mansion. Pulling herself up from where the stone slightly crumbled underneath her. Peering inside Star couldn't see much through the murky window. Pushing the window open Star was now able to see light show at a double door at the end of the hall. Trying not to make too much noise Star slowly walked towards the door. Putting her head towards the door she could hear muffled noise. Noticing a vent that led to the room she tried to pry it open.

 **"** **Hey Star! Find anything?"**

 **"** **Ah!"**

Star let out a howl as she jumped up and cling onto some nearby drapes. Maxwell snickered as he watched his friend glare at him with a terrified expression.

 **"** **Would you keep it down! If the puppies are here we have to keep quite. We don't want to get caught."** Star reprimanded the Aussie as she slowly climbed down from her spot on the curtain. Maxwell only rolled his eyes as he watched his friend finally reach the ground and walk over to a vent.

 **"** **Max, there's a vent right here that leads to the room that I think the puppies might be in. You think you can open it up?"**

Maxwell walked over and pawed at the old vent until it became loose and proceeded to grab one end and pull it the rest of the way off. The vent was big enough for Star to fit through, but not Max.

 **"** **I'll be quick."**

 **"** **Be careful."**

Nodding to her friend Star crawled down the vent and ended up on another opening that was also loose. Pressing her paws up Star pushed the vent off and crawled out of the vent. Looking around she didn't see anything. Seeing a nearby chair Star jumped up and landed on the arm of the chair to get a better look of the room.

 **"** **Wow, that's a lot of puppies."**

Looking around all Star could see was Great Dane puppies everywhere. Most of them were sleeping and a few were awake wrestling and playing with each other. Looking around she noticed that on the chair she was on sat a Merle pup who was looking up at her.

 **"** **Are you one of the 12 missing puppies?"**

 **"** **12? I come from a litter of three."** The merle pup nodded over to another merle pup and a brindle coat pup. **"That's my my brother and sister over there."**

 **"** **How'd you get here?"**

 **"** **Sleeping next to my parents one night and next thing I know I wake up in a van and placed in here with the other pups. There's 99 of us all together."**

 **"** **Wow! I didn't realize more pups have been stolen."** Star looked out again to the other pups. It was hard to believe that someone could have stolen all these pups. **"Any of these pups come from a litter of 12?"**

 **"** **What about the pups with the green and purple collars?"**

 **"** **Are there 12 of them?"**

 **"** **Never counted them. There over there by the TV."** The merle pup nodded over to the far end of the room where a bunch of pups sat watching the TV.

 **"** **I better count them."** Star slowly began walking over to the group of puppies.

 **"** **Watch out for the bad guys."**

 **"** **Bad guys?"**

 **"** **Jeff and Maurice. There bad ones alright."** Star lifted her to see where the up gestured to see the two males sitting on the couch. One sat drinking from a bottle while the other sat eating a sandwich.

Star climbed on some boxes that were behind the couch and began to count the pups. It took her a while since she kept on getting scared that the two males would see her. Once she quickly counted them out she made a quick get away. Not before telling the merle pup that she would come back to get them out.

 **"** **Well, did you find the pups?"** Maxwell asked once his friend returned.

 **"** **Yeah, but we got a bigger problem on our hands."**

 **A/N: I just want to tell you guys that this story will not completely follow the Disney animated version of 101 Dalmatians. I'm mixing it up with the live action one with Glenn Close and a little bit of my own twist. If you guys haven't seen it I recommend you should give it a try. It's on Netflix. I can't promise you when the next chapter will be out, but I will start working on it when I can and hopefully it won't be as long as it did to get this chapter out.**


End file.
